monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.2
If you liked chapter one, then you should probably read this! Maybe! Chapter 2: Burning Rapture Aaron was overwhelmed with white. Everything he could sense whats white. The sky had turned a blinding white. His ears were filled with a peircing white noise. This was it, Aaron decided. I guess I'm done. Life was kind of fun. I made some friends. I did some cool things. But couldn't you do better than that, Aaron? What? A voice? I shouldn't be surprised, I am dead. Oh, "dead" is only a state of mind. Believe me. Ha. Go ahead and try, mystery voice. I'm already dead. You can't just... Un-dead me. The thing is, you can't quite die yet. No, that wouldn't be any fun. Fun? If I was alive, I would take offense to that. Well get angry, deadman. Bah. Emotions are overrated. Aaron! Aaron! Huh? Where did you go, voice? Aaron, please, wake up! I'm scared! This new voice sounds like... Tamara?! So I'm not dead... Bummer.... And with that, Aaron was brought back to the world of the living. But when he opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. The city was burning. Bodies were everywhere. The streets were scorched with fire. The museum was almost completely destroyed. Strangely, the skeletons in the display cases survived. But other than that, total destruction. The skyline of the city had been totally destroyed, and redone by the asteroid, which currently stood, impaled and perfectly vertical, in the center of town. It stood there, a giant monolith of crystal, pulsating with energy and light. Tamara brought Aaron about with a fierce slap to the cheek. He sat up abruptly, like he was waking up from a nightmare. "Tamara, violence is never the answer. It is the question. The answer is yes. Also, what?" "You have to get up Aaron. The museum's been destroyed, and so has most of the rest of the city. We somehow survived, but I don't like my chances without you here." Aaron clambered to his feet, and moved toward the crystal. As soon as he got near it, a single, white glow appeared in his reflection. "Aaron, get back! You don't know what that thing does!" Garth shouted. "That's strange, Garth, you actually seem worried for once." "I think, considering the situation, Garth is entitled to a little worry!" Tamara grumbled. "Anyways, its... Ok. I can feel something beckoning to me from inside the crystal. It dosen't want to hurt us... I can just feel it." "Ok, Aaron, I trust you." "I'll follow you wherever, man." And so, the other two stepped up on either side of Aaron. Their reflections began to glow, as well. A bright green blob of light appeared at the head of Tamara's reflection. A vivid orange glow materialized on the abdomen of Garth's reflection. "You guys wanna touch it?" Asked Aaron, who was starting to sound excited. "Oooooh, baby, do I ever." Muttered Garth with a childish glee. "Not really, but if you think it's ok, Aaron..." Tamara whimpered. They leaned forward as one and rested their hands on the crystal's smooth surface. Hello again, Deadman Paladin. How've you been? I'm just fine, thanks for asking. Hi, voice. I brought some friends. And what fine young adults they all are. What are we hearing, Aaron? Aah, the Genius Valkyrie. Top marks at the academy, no small task, indeed. How did you know that?! Oh, you know, I'm one of those all-knowing... Things. How come you don't even know your own name? I don't have one, Lunar Berserker. You will have to make one up for me. How about Seth? I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Anyways, on to business. Business? Yes. You may have noticed, but your city is currently medium rare. No thanks to you. I try. So what do you want us to do? Survive, my children. However, I will help you. Another burning flash of light, and the three were thrown back into the rocks several yards away from the crystal. Aaron jumped up, and stared at the crystal. It flashed three times-white, green, and orange- then turned obsidian black. Aaron shoved the rubble nearby aside to find his friends completely unharmed. "Any casualties?" Aaron asked. "I feel pretty good, actually!" Garth said, a smile on his face. "I feel just fine, I guess..." Tamara said. "Well, however you feel, you should know that the razor-sharp broken concrete slabs you landed on didn't even break your skin." Aaron observed with a grimace. "Wait, what did the video at the museum say?" Tamara said, voice brimming with excitement. "Hunters can fall long distances without suffering a single injury." Aaron said. The video was so boring that he forced himself to memorize it just to give his brain something to do, "Does this mean..." Garth asked, a look of awe appearing on his face. "Yup. Garth, Tamara, we are now hunters." http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.3 Category:Fan Fiction